


I Swear

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I love when you take requests. Angry Mark Pellegrino (I’m obsessed right now). Reader, his gf or wife, goes out drinking with another co-star and he walks in on them in a compromising position. You can pick if he miss-construes what he sees or if she’s doing him wrong. Thanks :)





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I love when you take requests. Angry Mark Pellegrino (I’m obsessed right now). Reader, his gf or wife, goes out drinking with another co-star and he walks in on them in a compromising position. You can pick if he miss-construes what he sees or if she’s doing him wrong. Thanks :)

You’d had a stressful week, and all you wanted to do was unwind. After work, you went to meet your husband on set. Too bad he had to work late and you didn’t want to wait around for another couple hours. One of his costars, Osric, was done, however. So, the two of you made your way to the bar near your house. This way, you could walk home after.

After parking the cars at your house, the two of you walked the couple blocks. It was nice to laugh off the annoyances of the week.

“Okay, and then…” You laughed, four shots in- at least, that’s when you lost count. “…He had the audacity to blame me for his mistakes! In front of everyone.”

Osric shook his head. “I hope someone called him out on that.”

You slammed back another shot. “Yeah.” You grinned. “The secretary he’d stopped banging a couple weeks ago for some ‘fresh meat’ that just started.” He choked on his beer.

Looking at your glass, you frowned. “Did you drink this?”

“You did.” He chuckled.

“I did not.” You countered, shaking your head. “I’d remember!”

Osric raised his eyebrows at you. “How about we get you home?” He laughed, sliding off his bar stool.

* * *

The two of you stumbled home, arm in arm, giggling. You felt much better than you had when you left work, happy to have Osric as a friend.  

You tripped over the tiny step into the front door, earning another round of giggling from you. The lights were out, and the idea to turn them on never occurred to you. “Shhh.” You laughed, trying to whisper.

“Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know…” You admitted, trying to find your way in the dark.

The next thing you knew, you were falling backwards, and grabbed his shirt out of reflex. You landed on the couch, Osric’s hands on each side of you, and his face near your neck. As opposed to moving, you lost it, which made him burst out laughing.

Seeing the lights flick on, you jumped. Looking over, you saw a very angry looking Mark. “Hi, honey!” You giggled.

“Hi, honey?” He asked, crossing his arms. “I come home, hoping to get some time with my wife, and she isn’t home. It’s after one in the morning, and she comes stumbling in with Osric.” He motioned to the two of you. “And now this?” His jaw clenched. “You’re cheating on me with Osric?!”

You furrowed your brows. “What?” Then you looked over at Osric and realized what he was talking about. “Get off, you dork!” You laughed.

Osric’s eyes went wide and he scrambled off the couch before helping you up.

“You think this is funny?” Mark growled.

You shook your head. “I fell because I didn’t think to turn on the lights. I grabbed his shirt out of habit. I swear I’d never cheat on you. Especially with Osric.”

“Hey!” He sounded offended.

Looking over your shoulder, you waist an eyebrow. “What? I just don’t see you that way. It’s weird.”

He nodded and shrugged. “Point taken.”

You looked back at Mark. “Don’t worry. You’re the only one for me.”

Mark sighed and pulled you into a hug. “You get flirty when you’re drunk, you know that.”

Gasping, you pulled away. “Maybe that’s where my last shot went! I flirted and gave it away!” You turned to ask Osric,  but he was sleeping already. “Light weight.”

“Says the woman who can’t remember drinking her last shot.” Mark teased.


End file.
